


ISTITUTO DI MAGIA REGIA DOMITIANI

by Pittul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food, Historical References, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittul/pseuds/Pittul
Summary: La Rowling ha pubblicato diverse informazioni su scuole di magia sparse nel mondo, ma ha lasciato i fan di tantissime nazioni insoddisfatti nel non vedere la scuola che loro avrebbero potuto frequentare.Questa è la mia descrizione della scuola di magia italiana, e la storia della sua fondazione.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il primo lavoro che pubblico, fatemi sapere nei commenti cosa ne pensate e cosa potrei migliorare! Grazie mille e buona lettura :)

**ISTITUTO DI MAGIA REGIA DOMITIANI**

Così come per Hogwarts e Castelobruxo, anche la scuola di magia italiana è celata da un incantesimo che la fa apparire in rovina agli occhi dei Babbani, ma invece di trovarsi in luoghi sperduti ed inaccessibili essa si nasconde con spavalderia in bella vista, in una delle principali attrazioni turistiche di Roma: stormi di Babbani accorrono ogni giorno per visitare le rovine del Palazzo di Domiziano, non sapendo che in realtà l’imponente edificio è ancora in piedi ed ospita una delle più antiche accademie di magia e stregoneria del mondo.

Prima di diventare un centro per l’educazione magica, il palazzo serviva scopi ben più oscuri: ricordava a tutti il potere incontrastato dell’Imperatore e, nel Paedagogium, addestrava giovani schiavi alla loro vita al servizio delle famiglie patrizie.

Callisto Nevio era un giovane mago inconsapevole delle sue abilità, perché nato in una famiglia di Babbani. Gli sprazzi di abilità magica che a volte gli sfuggivano venivano considerati una benedizione di Giove, ma questo non impedì che lui e la sua famiglia venissero catturati e venduti come schiavi quando il padre fu incapace di saldare i suoi numerosi debiti. Il sedicenne Callisto fu portato al Paedagogium per essere addestrato e lì fece la conoscenza di una manciata di altri bambini e ragazzi che erano, come lui, dotati di poteri sovrannaturali. Per mesi elaborarono un piano di fuga, ma quando il giorno prefissato arrivò qualcosa andò storto ed il gruppo di giovani ribelli si ritrovò a combattere contro le guardie e gli educatori usando una magia che non avevano mai imparato a controllare. Il palazzo fu distrutto e delle persone che vi abitavano non se ne seppe più nulla. I ribelli si nascosero nei boschi vicino a Roma, dove per anni si esercitarono in segreto e svilupparono grandi conoscenze di incantesimi, pozioni e trasfigurazione. Avendo capito che nel mondo c’erano altri giovani come loro che dovevano essere aiutati, decisero di creare una scuola segreta che potesse accoglierli, proteggerli ed educarli. Furono tutti d’accordo all’idea di fondare la scuola nel luogo dove tutto era iniziato: il Palazzo di Domiziano. La leggenda vuole che questa scelta venne compiuta perché la nuova scuola sarebbe stata un simbolo di speranza in un luogo che aveva causato tante sofferenze, ma i diari di uno dei fondatori rivelano che la decisione fu guidata dal desiderio di fare uno sfregio alla società che aveva distrutto le loro vite, e da un pizzico di arroganza. Ciononostante nel tempo questo istituto di magia ha accolto un corpo studentesco sempre più ampio e, nonostante l’idea di tutti i Babbani che visitano il palazzo senza vederlo spinga i maghi più giovani a deridere la popolazione non magica, gli studenti più maturi provano una grande ammirazione per essa, dovuta anche alla ferrea politica di rispetto verso il prossimo seguita nell’accademia e alle lezioni di storia e letteratura Babbana che dimostrano la grandezza di questo popolo il quale, nonostante le sue carenze magiche, è riuscito a fare grandissime cose. Il rispetto per i Babbani è palese anche nell’arredamento del palazzo: tra dipinti magici e statue parlanti spiccano splendide opere Babbane le quali, a detta di molti, sono in grado di trasmettere un diverso tipo di magia nell’osservatore che non si può ottenere tramite incantesimi.

Diversi grandi filosofi, artisti e poeti hanno calcato i corridori di questa splendida residenza romana, conferendo alla scuola un lustro basato sulla millenaria tradizione e sull’amore per il bello. Grande importanza viene data alle lezioni obbligatorie di Invenzione e Creazione, volte a stimolare la fantasia e le idee dei giovani maghi, e nel tempo libero gli studenti possono frequentare laboratori di cucina e pittura.

L’accademia è l’unico istituto magico del mondo nel quale viene impartita anche istruzione superiore facoltativa, dopo il raggiungimento della maggiore età degli studenti, i quali possono scegliere la specializzazione che preferiscono affrontando un ciclo di studi di cinque anni molto complesso, ma anche molto gratificante. Ad esempio gli studenti di Architettura Magica dell’ultimo anno hanno la possibilità di recarsi nelle parti più povere del pianeta per costruire ripari confortevoli a chi vive nella miseria; questa è solo una delle tante attività di volontariato promosse dalla scuola, motivo di grande orgoglio per i maghi che la frequentano.

La mensa della scuola è aperta anche ai visitatori, dato che è l’unico luogo magico in cui il cibo viene preparato “alla maniera dei Babbani”: la comunità magica italiana sostiene infatti che il cibo risulti molto più buono se preparato a mano e senza interventi magici, ed a giudicare dalle espressioni soddisfatte dei maghi stranieri a fine pasto, non sono gli unici a pensarla così.

Nella gigantesca arena gli studenti spendono ore ad allenarsi con una passione quasi morbosa nel Quidditch, organizzando tornei interni alla scuola e, a volte, anche internazionali. E' famosa la loro rivalità con la squadra di Beauxbatons.

 


End file.
